This is a proposal to construct a new, stand-alone 25,800 sqft. Laboratory of Infectious Diseases (LID) building at the University of South Alabama (USA) that will house new BSL-2, BSL-3, and animal BSL-3 (ABSL-3) laboratories. New space is needed to sustain and support existing, well-established, and highly-regarded research programs as well as to provide space for an expanding program focused on Select Agent pathogens that pose significant threats to human health and security. The proposed facility will functionally replace the current BSL-3 laboratory building, the Laboratory of Molecular Biology (LMB). The LMB, established in 1978, houses investigators of the Department of Microbiology and Immunology who conduct well-funded research programs on human Select Agent pathogens of the genus Rickettsia and has recently expanded to include Burkholderia Select Agent pathogens. The proposed facility will address two problems associated with the LMB. Firstly, it will provide separate BSL-2 and BSL-3 laboratory areas for the investigators, greatly simplifying and accelerating the pace of research by allowing lower containment studies to be conducted using appropriate protocols while separately maintaining the higher containment conditions required for BSL-3 level studies. Secondly, it will provide a critical new resource to the university research community by providing animal BSL-3 (ABSL-3) laboratories which are essential for evaluating host-pathogen interactions and for testing hypotheses related to pathogenic mechanisms and for the development of new therapies and vaccines. The construction of the facility will positively impact biomedical research at USA, strengthening research competitiveness and the acquisition of funds to support American jobs. The LID will stimulate the economy of the South Alabama region by supporting both short-term engineering and construction jobs as well as long term research positions including faculty, research technologists and students.